


Masks and Grades

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Grades, M/M, Masks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun was a smart guy but his attitude wasn't nice or friendly, and he always had a mask covering the lower half of his face.  Jongup was a guy who kept on smiling no matter what the situation is and would always try hard but always ended up with bad results because of his nervousness and lack of confidence. Daehyun took off his mask and placed it on Jongup's face because he didn't like seeing the guy smiling in a supposedly sad situation.  Since then, they influenced each other to improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mask Taken Off First Time

Useless. That's how people described Daehyun and Jongup. Daehyun was smart, but he refused to participate in class like a good student. He doesn't answer to teacher's question. He doesn't help other students who wanted him to tutor them. He doesn't like leadership and responsibilities.

 

Jongup wasn't smart, but he tried hard to study a lot but no matter how much he tried, he doesn't get good results. His grades were always barely passing. Not just in his studies but in other things as well like class presentation, speech and etc. He would try hard and practice a lot but the result would never be good enough.

 

Weird. Because Daehyun always had a mask covering practically half of his face. Because Jongup always smiled no matter what the situation was.

 

They received their grades for the second quarter. Daehyun had high grades in all of his subjects; however, he had a failing mark for his leadership skills and attitude. He was starting to consider transferring to a school where they don't have to grade leadership skills and attitude. On the other hand, Jongup sighed at his barely passing grades once again.

 

For the second time, Daehyun saw Jongup wasn't smiling. Jongup probably thought that nobody was around like the first time Daehyun saw him not smiling. Back then, Jongup practiced dancing alone in the in the dance studio. Jongup wasn't smiling. Instead, he looked very focused and full of charisma unlike the smiling dork he usually was.

 

"Disappointed with the grades?" Daehyun's voice was clear and easy to understand despite the mask over his mouth. After wearing the mask for so long, he actually managed to master how to talk properly with it.

 

Jongup's smile was back up on his face again. "Yeah but at least they're all passing grades."

 

Daehyun didn't like the smile on Jongup's face right now so he took off his mask and placed it on Jongup. "You shouldn't smile when you're sad. It looks weird." When Daehyun walked away, he took out his large handkerchief and wrapped it around the lower part of his face to replace the mask he had given to Jongup.

 

Jongup allowed himself to frown in disappointment of his grades behind the mask.

 

To be continued...

 

A/N: I apologize that it's short chapter but the next chapter will be a bit longer... by a few words XD!!! I promise things will get more interesting in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave comments! ^^


	2. The Mask Taken Off Second Time

Jongup was so absorbed in writing down notes from different books that he wasn't aware that Daehyun had been standing behind him for quite sometime now. Daehyun watched how Jongup's notes were very organized, detailed and straight to the point. It was very easy to understand.

 

"Are you trying to make a fool out of yourself?" Daehyun suddenly asked, making Jongup slightly jump out of his seat in surprise.

 

"Hyung, you scared me." Jongup clutched his shirt on the chest part. "And what do you mean by trying to make myself a fool?" He pouted because all he does everyday is try his best only to end up with bad results.

 

"You make very good notes and I practically see you studying here in the library everyday. How could you only have barely passing grades?" Daehyun didn't understand Jongup's situation at all.

 

"I...I..." Jongup never thought that someone would notice him working so hard. People only thought of him as dumb and weird evne his parents no longer expected him to get high grades. They became fine with his barely passing grades. For the first time, he ended up spilling his real problem. "I get very nervous on the day before the exams. I get very nervous every time I see a test paper in front of me. I get so nervous that I either forget a lot of things that I studied or my mind simply becomes blank. The same thing happens when I'm given a script for a drama. I memorize everything and then I get stage fright and mess up everything and there are more other situations like that."

 

Daehyun figured out that Jongup's real problem was his nervousness and huge lack of self-esteem. "I think you need to see a psychologist and have him prescribe you anti-anxiety medications."

 

Jongup's eyes widened. He didn't think his problem was that bad. "I-it's okay... I'm fine."

 

"Are you really fine with just barely passing? Doesn't it frustrate you and make you really angry that you're not getting good results after all that hardwork?" Daehyun questioned him.

 

Jongup looked down. For the second time, Daehyun saw him not smiling. Instead, Jongup looked like he was about to cry. "That would require money which I don't want to burden my parents for and they don't really have high expectations for me so..." For the first time, Jongup allowed himself to cry in front of somebody.

 

Daehyun really doesn't understand why he found Jongup attractive when the usual smiling dork was not smiling but what he really wanted was to see Jongup's genuine smile because he was curious as to how it would look on Jongup's face since the other had been wearing a lot of fake and bitter smiles. He vowed to himself that he would help Jongup and witness a genuine smile gracing upon Jongup's lips.

 

But for now, he took off his mask and wiped Jongup's tears with it.

 

To be continued...


	3. The Mask Taken Off Third Time

After spending more time with Jongup, Daehyun found out that Jongup studied too much to the point of having a mental breakdown when the test paper lands on the desk so Daehyun decided to be Jongup's distraction. He made sure to tell Jongup to take a break from studying, to get something to eat or to drink, to sleep early.

 

But Jongup can be stubborn sometimes. There were a few times when he and Daehyun would get into an argument because Jongup would say that he wasn't hungry, thirsty, sleepy and insisted that he wanted to study more while Daehyun would keep on telling him to stop.

 

"I'm telling you to go to sleep already!!!" Daehyun raised his voice. He was currently at Jongup's room. In fact, he had been sleeping every night in Jongup's room since the day he saw Jongup crying for the first time. He would arrive after dinner then wake up early and leave before breakfast so he never ate eat dinner or breakfast with Jongup's family. Jongup's parents found it a bit weird but didn't complain since it didn't mean spending more money on food to feed someone else everyday.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you it's too early?!?! If I lie down on the bed, I won't be getting any sleepy anyway so I better just spend the time to study." Jongup argued back.

 

"No!" Daehyun slammed the book shut. "If you really want to improve your grades, listen to what I say."

 

"Fine!" Jongup plopped himself down on the bed. Daehyun was satisfied that Jongup was no longer fighting back so he made his way to lie down on the futon next to Jongup's bed. "How can you sleep with your mask on?"

 

"I always take them off after I make sure you are already asleep. Then I put them back on when I wake up and you would still be sleeping at that time."

 

"Oh." Jongup sneakily pulled out a book that he kept under his pillow. He turned to his side and began reading.

 

Daehyun was starting to get suspicious over Jongup's silence. He never gave up that easily and even when he was already in bed, he would still make a lot of fuss about wanting to study so quietly, Daehyun stood up and looked at what Jongup was doing. "Yah! Jongup!" Daehyun snatched the book from Jongup's hands and threw it to the floor.

 

"Hyung!" Jongup whined. He was going to start an argument again but stopped when he saw Daehyun taking off the mask and throwing it to the floor landing right next to the book. Then the next thing he knew was that they were making out on his bed, taking off each other's clothes and throwing their clothes to the floor.

 

The moment their heated cocks came in contact with each other, Jongup moaned out loudly so Daehyun kissed him again to keep those moans down since Jongup's parents are in a room right across them. Their hips moved frantically as they wanted more pleasure from the friction of their cocks.

 

Daehyun found himself liking Jongup's abs so his hand kept on tracing and caressing those abs. Jongup's fingers were being playful towards Daehyun's nipples, rubbing them in the right way and increasing the pleasure Daehyun was feeling. Soon, Daehyun found himself moaning in Jongup's mouth as well.

 

Since they were both new at doing something like this, it didn't take too long for them to reach the brink of orgasm. They messed up the bed and their bodies with each other's juices. Daehyun finally broke their kiss and laid down on the bed beside Jongup on his weakened post orgasmic state. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep either since they were both feeling tired in a good way.

 

To be continued....

 

A/N: Gasp! I wrote a short rated R scene *hides* I swear I'm not good at this stuff T_T so forgive me if it didn't satisfy you guys~ erm... comments please? ^^;


	4. The Mask Taken Off Fourth Time

Jongup took the test the next day. He was nervous but not as much as he usually feels. When he started to feel nervous, he would remember the reason why he wasn't able to study much. When memories of what happened between him and Daehyun invade his mind, he would blush by himself and could feel the adrenaline running in his veins. His nervousness would die down and he was able to answer the test well. He was surprised that he was able to remember the things he learned and felt confident with most of his answers.

 

On the other hand, Daehyun was in a good mood because of what happened and because he was in a good mood, he listened and did everything the teacher would tell him to do. His classmates and teachers were surprised at how well behaved he was and not being the usual rebel. He was even nice enough to give a tip or two to help some of his classmates that were having trouble whether in math or chemistry.

 

The news about Jongup getting a perfect score in a test for the first time and Daehyun showing off a nice personality spread like wildfire in the school so even if they had different year level with classrooms located in different floors, they knew about each other by lunchtime.

 

They don't usually meet at lunchtime but on that very day, Jongup went up to Daehyun's classroom. As soon as Daehyun saw Jongup walking inside his classroom, he took off his mask and revealed a handsome smile which surprised everybody who got a good look at it. "I heard you did well on your test." Daehyun spoke.

 

"I did and I'm here to claim my prize." Jongup's lips brushed against Daehyun's slightly before pressing on it fully, making their kiss deeper by the second but sadly, only last for a good 10 seconds. Jongup had to stop because he knew people were looking at them in shock and surprise. "I heard you were well behaved and nice in class too."

 

"I'll claim my prize later tonight in your bedroom." Daehyun whispered to Jongup before putting his mask back on so that he wouldn't be tempted to kiss Jongup again in a classroom with students around. He didn't want to give his classmates another free show.

 

To be continued...

 

A/N: Technically, this is the original ending XD but because I've come to love writing this fic and pairing, I was able to extend it to 2 more chapters which I swear are much longer than this and the previous chapters ^_^ Look forward to it~ Comments please!!!


	5. The Mask Was Kept

As Jongup's grades went high so did his confidence to do other things so he got himself involved with the drama club and the dance club. He had acted and danced before but he was so nervous that he would mess up the act or the dance steps but now, that he had confidence, he was able to bring out his true potential.

 

As Daehyun's attitude changed, he started tutoring others and also decided to run for the student council which he ended up being the vice-president in. He also became the president in his class and in the Math club, and sometimes he helped teachers with grading papers and other stuff. He also stopped wearing his mask.

 

At first, their relationship had been good and they praised each other for their improvement but as time went on, they became too busy and they start getting jealous about how the other is spending too much time with other people and how the other had gotten close to certain people and their have been gossips about Daehyun and Youngjae, who is the secretary in the student council, and also Jongup with Himchan, the popular actor in the drama club, and Zelo, the cute dancer in the dance club. Jongup and Daehyun started fighting a lot which eventually lead to breaking up.

 

Then they started to revert back to their old selves. Jongup started messing up with his tests, acting and dancing. Daehyun started to either ignore or talk rudely to people, and he felt irritated every time someone asked him a favor or to do something.

 

A month after their breakup, they received their grades for the semester. Daehyun found Jongup on the exact same spot where one year ago, Jongup had disappointed written all over his facial features when he saw his grades. Currently, Jongup still looked disappointed.

 

"Disappointed with the grades?" Daehyun asked the exact same question he asked one year ago. He just had the feeling that he should be asking that question.

 

Jongup was surprised to hear Daehyun talking to him after their last fight and breakup one month ago. He even felt more surprised as memories of how Daehyun first approached him a year ago came to his mind. "Yeah but at least they're still passing grades."

 

Daehyun took a glance at Jongup's grades. It was definitely higher compared to a year ago. However, the grades obviously dropped compared to last semester. They both knew that they were affected badly by their breakup.

 

A year ago, Daehyun had placed a mask on Jongup's face because he thought it was weird for Jongup to be smiling when he was supposed to be feeling sad. Today, Jongup took Daehyun's mask from his pocket. He had been keeping Daehyun's mask inside his pocket since they broke up.

 

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Jongup broke their de ja vu scene as he said those words because those words belonged to the present and not from the past. 

 

As soon as Daehyun saw the mask, he knew that Jongup still had feelings for him and deep inside, that made him happy because he wasn't over Jongup either. "Do you want to start over again?"

 

"No." 

 

Daehyun could feel his heart breaking.

 

To be continued...

 

A/N: All of you must be surprised to be reading this angst especially since the last chapter was a very happy one. Most of you must have expected a smut in this chapter because of the way the previous chapter ended and then....

 

Surprise~! XD It's angst~ Lolz!!! And there's one chapter left~ dun dun dun dun.... ^^


	6. The Mask Fell On The Floor (and so did their clothes)

Daehyun turned around to leave because even if he knew Jongup still had feelings for him, the other seem to be determined to get over him.

 

"Daehyun, it's not what you think." Jongup said, moving fast to block Daehyun path. "I'm just saying that I don't want to start over. I just want us to continue what we started a long time ago. I don't want us to end."

 

Daehyun took his mask from Jongup's hand and put it on his face. "We have a lot of talking to do. Let's go." He grabbed Jongup's hand and made their way out of the school.

 

Jongup had no idea where they were going but they talked a lot while walking. They cleared up a lot of misunderstandings and jealousy issues. He found himself staring at Daehyun's mask. He used to think that the mask was a hindrance to Daehyun's handsome face but today, he found the mask really suitable on Daehyun.

 

Masks were supposed to cover up how a person truly feels but for Daehyun, the mask made him comfortable to convey how he truly felt and only when he knew Jongup finally understood everything and cleared up all the misunderstandings, did he allow himself to take off the mask again. "We're here."

 

They arrived at Daehyun's dorm. Daehyun had a room for a single person only so the moment they stepped inside Daehyun's room, they had all the privacy they could get. They kissed passionately and poured all of their feelings of how much they missed and loved each other into the kiss.

 

They stripped each other's clothing. They were no longer shy or awkward with staring and touching each other's bodies as they have did this a lot of times before but because they haven't done so for a long time, the pleasure was intensified with each and every touch as their hands continued to be busy roaming around on familiar skin and muscles.

 

Jongup's eyes widened as Daehyun handed him a sachet of lubricant. They had touched each other, shared handjobs and blowjobs but they had never went all the way before. "Are you sure?" Jongup asked, clutching on the sachet.

 

"Yeah." Daehyun replied huskily. He kissed Jongup with a few seconds of tongue swirling and licking before proceeding to lie down on the bed with his legs spread apart letting Jongup have a good view of his straining hard erection and inviting hole.

 

Jongup kneeled in between Daehyun's legs and opened the sachet with his teeth. The cherry scent invaded the room as Jongup poured a generous amount of lubricant at the palm of his right hand. "Breath out through your mouth. It'll lessen the pain."

 

"You talk as if you have some kind of experience." Daehyun didn't like the thought that he wasn't Jongup's first time.

 

"The only experience I got is having a catheter inserted in my ass for enema." Jongup chuckled at his boyfriend's jealousy. "And here I thought we've cleared up all the misunderstanding and jealousy issues." He placed butterfly kisses on Daehyun's neck as one lubricated finger made its way inside Daehyun.

 

Daehyun followed Jongup's advice and breathed out through the mouth. The pain was there but it was very minimal. It felt more of uncomfortable and invasive rather than painful. As the finger started to move in and out, he was also starting to get used to the feeling. 

 

Just when he started feeling comfortable, the second finger was being inserted as well. The uncomfortable feeling came back and it felt more painful. "Relax." Jongup whispered, nipping on Daehyun's earlobe. Jongup's slightly calloused hand moved up and down on Daehyun's cock to distract his lover from the pain.

 

Daehyun started to focus more on the pleasure that he was getting from the handjob. When Jongup noticed that Daehyun was started to relax, he inserted his third finger. Daehyun's hands clutched on the blanket at the sides with the pain which quickly subsided when the tip of Jongup's finger brushed against the prostate.

 

Daehyun wished he was wearing his mask to cover up his loud moan. His cheeks were flushed in embarassment which Jongup thought was cute and made his fingers thrust on Daehyun's pleasure spot again now that he knew exactly where it is located. Daehyun released another loud moan. "Jongup... I want you now... please..."

 

Jongup pulled out his fingers and gathered more lubricant on his palm. He rubbed the lubricant on his cock before positioning it in front of Daehyun's hole. "If you think you can't handle the pain, tell me okay?" Jongup said in concern as he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of Daehyun's forehead.

 

Daehyun could feel Jongup entering inside him. While the feeling of being inside Daehyun was amazing and pleasurable for Jongup, he knew that Daehyun was in pain because of the fingernail digging on his arms, making multiple crescents on his skin. He paused from moving once his cock was completely inside Daehyun. "Are you okay?" He asked and caressed Daehyun's cheek.

 

"I'll be fine.... ah!" Daehyun gasped in pain and surprise when Jongup suddenly started moving in and out of him in a slow manner. Although Jongup just wanted nothing more than to go wild and fast and just fuck Daehyun mercilessly, he knew he could do that next time or when Daehyun's ass got used to taking in his cock. He started to get more aroused at the thought of next time. Right now, Jongup used a lot of patience and went slow as he also wanted to savor the moment of taking Daehyun's virginity.

 

The pain was starting to subside and Daehyun unconsciously started to move his hips in rhythm of Jongup's thrusts. When Jongup noticed this, he decided to thrust faster which resulted to more noises of pleasure coming out of Daehyun's mouth. "I never expected you to be loud during sex." Jongup chuckled slightly as he hit the pleasure spot inside of Daehyun repeatedly.

 

"It's your fault for making me feel so good.... Aaaahh!! Damn! Do that again..." Daehyun wasn't embarassed anymore by the noises he made. His legs wrapped around Jongup's waists and his cock rubbed against Jongup's abs. He even learned how to clench his ass around Jongup's cock.

 

Pleasure kept on building up inside of them until they couldn't take it anymore. After feeling Jongup cumming inside his ass, Daehyun also came on Jongup's abs. They were both panting hard from their love making but Jongup still leaned down to share a literally breathtaking kiss with Daehyun. "I love you." Jongup murmured against Daehyun's lips as he pulled apart from the kiss.

 

"I love you too so damn much... and fuck, why are you getting hard again?" Daehyun could totally feel it since Jongup was still inside his ass.

 

"S-sorry..." Jongup sputtered. "It's just that you look so hot beneath me and it feels so good to be inside you and I'm a horny teenager."

 

Daehyun was actually looking forward to cuddling and sleeping together in each other's arm but he guessed that had to come later after round 2. An idea came into his mind and he suddenly switched their positions. "Let me take your virginity too."

 

Jongup groaned at Daehyun's words. He really couldn't say no to his beloved.

 

THE END

 

A/N: Don't you dare tell me to write the round 2 smut!!!!!!!!!! I even barely survived writing this smut which I think it's kind of fail and I was tempted to stop and delete it multiple times @_@ but I didn't because a lot of people supported and encouraged in me in continuing the smut in my blog entry so... comment please? It's my first time trying to write a romantic lovemaking scene >_


End file.
